A Countdown To Death
by Carbuncle
Summary: Cait Sith is seriously stressed out after seeing what the future has to hold for one of his friends.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
'A Countdown To Death'  
  
"You want me to do what?!", exclaimed Cait Sith.  
  
"Take three days off. Why, is that a problem?", Dio said nervously.  
  
"No, not at all. I've just been a little off edge lately ever since I told one of my friends their fortune."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well have a nice three day vacation.", smiled Dio.  
  
"Wait! Don't you wanna know what I saw? In my friends future?", Cait Sith asked.  
  
"Oh, alright.", mumbled Dio, checking his watch.  
  
"Okay, it all started two days ago... My friend Barrett came to see me in Event Square, which I thought was a little odd since he hardly ever talked to me before..."  
  
  
Cait Sith had just finished telling yet another fortune. This last one had gone rather well, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied with his work. He began to feel slightly uneasy, however, as his friend Barrett approached him.  
  
"Hey cat! I want you to tell my fortune, okay?!", he yelled.  
  
"Barrett! What a suprise! Of course I'll tell your fortune! Thats what I get paid for!"  
  
"Cut the small talk and do me!", he squarked.  
  
"Ahem! Well, uh, lets get started... Hmmm... oh, here it is. I've got it! Its 25 years into the future, the world we live in has changed so much..."  
  
  
An old man walked around a small village smiling cheerfully. He was about 60 years old, he had dark skin, grey/black facial hair, and a gun embedded into his right arm.  
  
"Barrett! Hello! And how are you doing on this fine morning?", said a voice.  
  
"I feel really good! Everythin' in my life is just perfect!", smiled Barrett, who had aged suprisingly well.  
  
"Great! Say, hows Marlene? I haven't seen her around lately."  
  
"She's started college in Neo Midgar. Y'know, she's only been gone a few weeks and I already miss her like crazy!", Barrett laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she certainly brightened up old Kalm, huh? Have you heard from Cloud recently?"  
  
"Cloud?", said Barrett, as if he had forgotten who Cloud was. "Cloud! Why, no I haven't!"  
  
"Well, why doncha go pay him a visit. He's living in Nibelheim, right?"  
  
"I think I might just do that!", Barrett said.  
  
Barrett began his journey to Nibelheim. If he had been living in the past, then the trip would have taken him days, but thanks to the wonders of the future, it took no time at all. He entered the Kalm Tube Station just outside Kalm village. Every town had one now, which allowed easy access to anywhere in the world.   
  
*SPECIAL THANKS TO THE SHIN-RA CO-OPERATION FOR MAKING ALL THIS POSSIBLE*  
  
"Uh, Nibelheim.", mumbled Barrett, as he entered one of the many tubes.  
  
Within seconds Barrett had been transported from one end of the planet to another. He left the Nibelheim Tube Station and made his way into Nibelheim. Upon arriving, he was greeted by an old friend.  
  
"Cloud! Cloud, is that you?"  
  
"Barrett! Hot damn! My, how long has it been?", exclaimed a more mature Cloud.  
  
"About 5 years. Hows life?", Barrett asked.  
  
Cloud was about 46 years old, he was un-shaven, a bit fatter and had lost a little hair, but still carried his huge sword around on his back.  
  
"Lifes great! Me and Aeris are expecting our first child next month! If its a boy, we're gonna call it Mountain, and if its a girl, we're gonna call her Lamb."  
  
"O-o-o-kay.", choked Barrett.  
  
"Come on to my place! Aeris'll make us some sandwhiches!"  
  
The two old friends walked into Cloud's home. It was his old house from when he was a child.  
  
"Aeris! Aeris! We got company! Get your whore ass in the kitchen and make us some Chocobo sandwhiches!", Cloud screamed. "Take a seat, Barrett."  
  
Barrett sat down as Aeris entered the room carrying some food. She looked about 47 years old, she still had her same pink dress on, her appearence hadn't changed much, but she looked very run down.  
  
"Hello Barrett, good to see you!"  
  
"Well bitch, did you bring us the sandwhiches? Ah, there they are. Well, give 'em here and go make us a cup of tea! And stop your bitchin'!", shouted Cloud as Aeris made her way back into the kitchen, growling under her breath.  
  
"So... um... you ever see any of the ol' gang?", gurgled Barrett.  
  
"I saw that bastard Red XIII last month. You heard he's got three kids dangling off his teats now? God only knows how, I mean, he was the last of his kind, right?", laughed Cloud.  
  
"I guess they coulda cloned him or somethin', or cross-breeded. Do you still talk to Ti..."  
  
Barrett's speech was interrupted by an explosion in the kitchen. Aeris's body was thrown out onto the street... bloody, battered and bruised.  
  
"Ergh! I've told her to check the gas has been turned off before lighting fires! You were saying?", said Cloud, not caring that his wife was probably dead right now.  
  
"I forget.", slurred Barrett.  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
